1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for playing a golf game and more particularly to apparatus for supporting a golf ball at a selected height and for striking the ball with a selected flat surface at a selected angle. This invention also relates to a method of playing the game with the apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The two sports of baseball and golf are well-known in our american culture and are among the favorite pastimes. Baseball is a team sport played with a baseball, gloves, and a substantially cylindrical bat. The round shape of the bat imparts a high degree of uncertainty to trajectory. Stands for supporting a baseball for batting practice are well-known and are adapted for level support.
Golf is played with a golf ball and a number of clubs, each having a selected flat hitting surface set at a selected angle to the vertical for controlled lift and placement of the ball. The ball is either hit from its positin on the ground or off a tee which supports the ball approximately one inch off the ground. Thus different types of clubs, different types of supporting the ball, and different methods of swinging at the ball are required for the two sports.